Kuroi Akuma
by Lance D Lucifer
Summary: what would happen if someone from our world was reincarnated into the naruto world with the gamers power? pairings are self insert naruto/naruko
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Most people's last thought before death is either regret or acceptance. Mine was something along the line _'I'm so sleepy can't the shinigami or whatever that reaps my soul take it already.'_ now you must be wondering why the grim thoughts? For you to understand I will have to tell you what happened around 30 minutes ago.

 **Flashback (30 minutes ago)**

I was in a train that was supposed to take me to my new university. looking around I realized that there was no one around me well to be more precise everyone was about two meters away from me they were all looking at me with an expression of fear in other words they were cowering . I couldn't help wonder what I did that made them so cautious of me surely my reputation as the black demon couldn't have spread this far. Black demon was the moniker given to me by my town. The black part came from my clothes as I almost never wear anything expect black there are exceptions of cause but those are far and in between. The demon part comes from my tendency to get into fights and the amounts of people I've beaten. Honestly I took on a gang of 37 members and came out victorious with only tears in my clothes to show for it. Now back to the present I was relaxing on the train watching the lovely scenery from ….. Scratch that we were in a tunnel I closed my eyes only to open it when the train started shaking. My danger senses were tingling. Next thing I know I'm laying on the floor with a jagged piece of metal coming out of my chest

 **Flashback End**

And that's how I came to laying on the floor with a pool of blood around me. I could barely keep my eyes open I know that I lost too much blood but I had a bright future ahead of me my life isn't defined by just by my fist how do you think I got a scholarship to one of the greatest university around. That's how I lost myself to the darkness cursing every single thing that lead to me being killed. And that's how my tale of greatness came to an end before it's even begun. Sadly some higher power decided to mess with my sob story as I woke up to a bright light and is that a yellow bush?  
I got bad news and very bad news. The bad news is that it wasn't a yellow bush it was a Blondie's hair someone must have put on a lot of dye to get it to be that bright. Now the very bad news is I can't move my limbs look like it could snap if someone held it too tight.

 **[Welcome to the Naruto RPG]**  
 **Press the yes button to begin the story Yes / no**

'What the fuck did that train honestly hit my common sense out of me' was my line of thought. 'Wait it said begin hasn't it already started'. I looked around to find everything frozen 'damn it' and it seemed like my only option was the **yes** the **no** was blacked out. 'Well nowhere to go expect forward' with that I pressed the **yes** button. And everything played on like in the came and killed hiruzens wife and took the baby. Wait I'm still here so who's that. OH FUCK. Ladies and gentlemen let me inform you that I have a twin like in the fan fictions and yes you got it right it's a girl. Well I think anyway. The red hair makes me believe it is. I hope it is I don't want an annoying twin brother. The train must have messed up my head I'm actually accepting this as reality. the train crash and this …ahhh stupid dream? Reality? Whatever it is too confusing and with that I made a very great decision I went to sleep I could care less if the delusional idiots kill each other (minato and obito).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes to see white everywhere expect for the bars keeping me from getting outside probably a crib guess that means I'm still stuck in this place best thing to do now will be to make a mental list of everything that happened and decide what to do from there. Let's see I died than became a baby I saw minato through I didn't know who it was back than next thing that happened was that words appeared before me the world froze it said it was a Naruto RPG? Wait RPG! That means I'm not just in Naruto my life became a game I'll have to check what that allows me to do later. let's see where was I or yes I assumed I was Naruto because of the scene that was happening at the time was the same as when Naruto was born in the anime but it turns out that I have a twin that's all I think now on to what I should do first figure out if I have the same power as those gamer fanfics or like the character of that manga I forgot it's name second learn my new name that's all for now I suppose

Onto the first thing let's see I should probably see if it's voice command activated I opened my mouth only to gurgle damn I'm a baby I hope it's though activated 'status' the instant I thought that a screen appeared it showed something like this

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

Naruto is actually a reincarnated boy. Losing his parents soon after being born and becoming a jinchuuriki to the yang kyuubi at the same time.

 **Level 1**

 **Hp 100**

Health points if it reaches 0 you are dead

 **CP 100**

Chakra points if it reaches zero you'll die due to chakra exhaustion

 **Str 0 (3-3)**

Determines how strong you are and how much you can carry in your inventory

 **Agi 2 (5-3)**

Determines how fast you are at everything it is not limited to running

 **Vit 7 (10-3)**

Determines your health and how much you can take without dying

1 vit = 10 Hp

 **Wis 52**

You may know everything in the world but if you don't know how to use it is useless

 **Wis** also determines chakra control. If **Wis** is lower than int you will have bad chakra control. It also determines how fast you regenerate chakra

 **Int 10**

Determines how much you can learn and how good your memory is

1 int = 10 cp

 **Luc ?**

Determines how lucky you are if high enough you might get a rare drop or a situation might be influenced in your favour

 **Perks**

 **Uzumaki bloodline**

You are an uzumaki famous for their long lives, above average chakra and for their fuinjustu

+2 **vit** +2 **int** per level and 6x more exp to fuinjustu

 **Son of the yellow flash**

You are the son of the yellow flash he was called fast for a reason not to mention his ability with fuinjustu as his son you have gained something from his genes.

+1 **agi** per level 2x more exp when learning fuinjustu

 **Jinchuuriki**

You got a demon stuck inside your stomach you should atleast get something for it right

+3 **vit** and 100 **cp** per level

 **Reincarnated**

You have lived once now you get to live again and your knowledge has passed into this life as well good for you

+50 **Wis**

 **Ninjustu genius**

Most people need time to learn one you don't

+1 **int** 4x more exp when learning a justu

 **Newborn**

You are a baby sucks for you

-3 **vit** , **agi** , **Str** until you turn 3 years old

Is it me or did the descriptions get more and more casual as you go down. Seems like I have a pretty good build for a baby I'll probably be a ninjustu tank along with a speed based fighter. guess I should check skills next. 'Skills 'I mentally shouted instantly a screen showing my current skills appeared

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body: lvl max**

Allows you to experience life like it was a game.

 **Gamers mind: lvl max**

Keeps you calm in various situations.

Those were the only two skills I had at the moment. If this is like the fanfics than I should get observe as my first ability. Instead of waiting anymore I tried looking around the room I was in tried being the keyword I still couldn't move that well. After a minute of struggling a blue window appeared with a ping it said

 **You have gained a new skill**

 **Observe: lvl 1**

This skill allows you to get information from your surroundings the higher the level the more information you can get

Well I guess I should grind that skill!'Wait a minute didn't I have my **Wis** at 52 shouldn't I get a new skill then' I hurriedly brought up the status screen to find a arrow next to the **Wis** status when I pressed it a new screen appeared

 **Congratulations**

 **Your Wis stat is above 50 choose one of the two skills**

 **Emperor's eye**

Your able to predict the movements of living beings based on moments of muscles. You can even predict the trajectory of weapons. Emperor eyes also increase the range of vision and clarity.

 **Wisdom king Raphael**

Wisdom king Raphael is an analytic ability having its own can analyze and break down situations run simulations. He can even help you learn a justu you see. Due to this ability your thought speed will be 10x the thought speed of normal people


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer i don't own naruto or any other content that you find familiar**

 **and i'm not gonna post something like this every chapter**

 **chapter 2**

 **Congratulations**

 **Your Wis stat is above 50 choose one of the two skills**

 **Emperor's eye**

Your able to predict the movements of living beings based on moments of muscles. You can even predict the trajectory of weapons. Emperor eyes also increase the range of vision and clarity.

 **Wisdom king Raphael**

Wisdom king Raphael is an analytic ability having its own can analyze and break down situations run simulations. He can even help you learn a justu you see. Due to this ability your thought speed will be 10x the thought speed of normal people

choices choices which one to pick on one hand we have a pseudo sharingan on the other hand we have a something akin to a super computer and it says he so it probably comes with an AI do i really want to have another voice in my head i mean i already have a demon in my gut meh if i want a sharingan i can always steal it wisdom king Raphael it is

 **you have selected the skill ' wisdom king raphael ' are you certain?**

 **yes/no**

yes of course i am

after a ping sound the skill appeared in my skill list

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body: lvl max**

Allows you to experience life like it was a game.

 **Gamers mind: lvl max**

Keeps you calm in various situations.

 **Wisdom king Raphael : lvl max**

Wisdom king Raphael is an analytic ability having its own mind and can analyze and break down situations run simulations. He can even help you learn a justu you see. Due to this ability your thought speed will be 10x the thought speed of normal people

 **Observe: lvl 1**

This skill allows you to get information from your surroundings the higher the level the more information you can get

'hello master'

i heard a voice in my head damn that sounds weird did i finally go off the deep end

'i believe not master you are stiil as magnificently sane as possible'

 _oh why thank you_

'yes by my calculations you are only 95% insane master'

 _wait what how the hell is that sane_

'because if someone else woke up in another world that shouldn't exist with an ability that is not supposed to exist in that world as a baby they will most definately start to have an identity crisis and then go 100% insane till gamers mind kicks in but you on the other hand master just accepted your reality and started to mess with your ability'

 _when you put it like that it makes sense i mean its not like i have anything to do in the other world i have no regrets well other than the fact i was a virgin what can i say i'm a hopeless romantic with a preference for red heads its hard to find a good red headed girl these days that dosent look at me like i'm a madmen_

 _ah i'm going off on a tangent again_

 _hey i'm gonna go and guess that you are the AI for the raphael skill_

'yes master'

 _then i'll refer to you as raph from now on_

'...yes master'

 _the fact that i'm accepting that i have a voice in my head and naming it does not mean i'm insane right raph_

'i'm pretty sure that's the definition of insane master'

i was gonna respond when i heard the sound of a gurgle next to me i turn around to see the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen

before i realised who it was i think i just became a siscon best part she got red hair

 _hey raphael make a plan to make my twin sis fall in love with me_

'master thats incest'

 _so_

'isnt that forbidden'

 _it just makes it better_

'shes a baby'

 _not now you dim wit i'm not a pedophile we wait until shes 13 oh 14 but cultivating a good relationship is key and even then it'll be kisses and other things i wont go that far until shes 16_

'you are already speaking likes its a done thing and i'm pretty sure you are older then her by around 19 oh so years master '

 _that's mentally physically i'm the same age as her and i know people who marry people 30 years older than them i saw a kid marry their own grandmother and besides incest is forbidden mostly because of the problems inbreeding causes but since the uzumaki vitality is supposed to be so strong that should'nt be a problem actually make a note to research if it would be fine raph than we can start planning for now ill just be the awesome brother (insert evil laughter)_

'very well master'

now then as entertaining as that conversation was i better start grinding the observe skill..

 _hey raph is it possible to get stat points by training_

'it is possible master'

 _then why am i not getting any wis points_

'your wisdom score is high enough that itll take more effort than that to gain another point master itll be much faster to gain wis points through tactical games than trying to make sense of your life master'

 _oh_

 **for accepting reality for what it is and giving up your stupid plan to just lay around and divine the meaning of life for points your wis increases by 3**

'master i think your ability is mocking you'

 _i'm pretty sure it is atleast you wont be like that right raph_

'...'

 _oi answer me raph_

whatever now then lets see my twin sis scores shall we

 _observe_

 **Mito Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Level 1**

what thats it

'master your observe is only at lvl 1 you should try leveling it up first'

well atleast i'll have something to do to waste time i suppose 

**authors note**

 **by the way before anyone says anything about the pairing i just like to say that in my opinion kushina was the best women and as suck her daughter should also beautiful**

 **that said fair warning naruto is gonna be very powerful so is mito although it'll fit right in the story i mean kakashi made genin at 6 i'm planning something like that for the twins**


End file.
